Unconditionally
by Frau. Beilschmidt
Summary: No importa las veces que te enfades con ellas, no importa las veces que las maldigas o jures odiarlas. Ellas siempre serán tus hermanas. (Fem!Nations)


**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Sólo tengo que decir que esto salió en un momento de feelings(?). Espero les guste mucho y así Ü Besitos~ **

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco las canciones acá presentadas. Éstos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y productores. **

**Soundtrack: **

**1.- Katy Perry: Unconditionally.**

**N/A: Para este fic, hice un cambio al nombre de Inglaterra, para los que siguen mi fic de Blood Brothers c: **

**N/A2: Todos los personajes masculinos, mágicamente se volvieron mujeres 8D (?).**

_Esta letra: Palabras en otros idiomas, ironías, etc. _

* * *

**Nombres: **

**Logan McGregor: Escocia.**

**Siobhan O'Connell: Irlanda del Norte.**

**Sinead O'Connell: República de Irlanda.**

**Gwendolyn Beauclerk: Gales.**

**Charlotte Kirkland: Inglaterra.**

**Kendall Jones: Estados Unidos.**

**Renata Da Silva: Portugal.**

* * *

Esa mañana había asistido a la junta que tenía cada mes con las naciones, y que en esa ocasión Inglaterra había sido sede del _meeting _entre naciones. No estaba sola, su hermana mayor, Escocia, había asistido con ella y no pronunciaba muchas palabras más que para discutir un tema con la inglesa, porque por el contrario, parecía que la junta no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Estados Unidos seguía diciendo algunas cosas que no tenían ningún sentido para la escocesa.

—¿Sabes el riesgo de tomar esa decisión, _Bunny_? —Cuestionó la escocesa expulsando el humo del cigarrillo — No sólo tú te perjudicas o beneficias, Gales, Irlanda del Norte y yo también.

—_I know, Scotland. Thanks _—Comentó la aludida, escribiendo sobre el papel —¿Alguien sería amable de decirme el día en qué nos encontramos y si la junta ya va a finalizar?

—Cuatro de Julio, Señorita Inglaterra —Respondió Japón en un susurro, siempre respetuosa —¿Lo había olvidado? Y por cierto, la junto está a punto de terminar.

—Sí, hoy me levanté de prisa y no observé el calendario —Mintió la rubia —¿Algunos puntos que debamos aclarar antes de irnos?

—No creo que haya algo más que agregar, _Angliya_—La rusa apuntó, sonriendo —¿Ya podemos retirarnos, Alemania?

—_Ja, sie können(1) _—La alemana recogió sus papeles de la mesa mientras todas las naciones salían de la sala.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que era cuatro de Julio? Lloviznaba aún cuando el hombre del clima había pronosticado un bonito día, así como había colocado un mes erróneo en el calendario. Escocia se encontraba recargada en la pared en espera de su hermana, que charlaba con Estados Unidos y trataba de quitársela de encima, pues la americana la había abrazado de manera asfixiante. Observó que la inglesa temblaba, pero trataba de disimularlo con el agitar de su cuerpo.

En cuestión de minutos se encontraban en camino a casa de Inglaterra debido a que Escocia se había ofrecido a llevarla y de ahí poder ella ir a disfrutar del resto de su día en su hotel o en el centro comercial. El camino era silencioso, sólo el ligero ronronear del auto y la aburrida música de la radio rompía con la monotonía del ambiente.

—¿Tienes apuro por llegar a casa? —Cuestionó la inglesa observando su teléfono y luego a la pelirroja.

—_What do you need? _

—Mis jefes me han pedido que recoja unos papeles en el consulado. Necesito que me lleves.

De esa manera, la mayor desvió el camino para llegar hasta la dirección del consulado, y esperó en el auto hasta que su hermana menor tuviera que salir. El teléfono que reposaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón comenzó a sonar.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—_Logan, puedes irte, tengo que quedarme un par de horas._

—¿Otra vez? —Logan chasqueó la lengua —La siguiente me la pagas, enana.

—_Gracias por traerme, de cualquier manera. _—La escocesa estaba por colgó la llamada y echó a andar el auto.

Logan condujo hasta la mejor licorería y compró dos botellas de whisky y un paquete de cerveza _Ginger Ale_ retomando luego su camino a la casa de la inglesa, ahí pasaría el día viendo la una película o leyendo algo de la exquisita colección de literatura de Charlotte.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo apartar la vista de la televisión, estaban dando ''_Braveheart'' _en un canal de paga. Se levantó para ir a recibir a la rubia, pero en vez de encontrarse con ella, se encontró con Gales, colgando su bolso y su gabardina en el perchero y las llaves en la mesita del recibidor y el paraguas en su lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Gwendolyn? —Preguntó la escocesa, sonriendo.

—Buenos días, Logan —Saludó la galesa, adentrándose en la sala —Vine a cumplir con mi trabajo, Siobhan y Sinead vendrán más tarde —Escocia parecía confundida —No me preguntes por qué Sinead viene.

—Hoy acompañé a la mocosa al _meeting _—Soltó la pelirroja dejándose caer sobre el sofá, apagando la televisión. Gwendolyn la observó —Estuvo tranquila hasta la parte en que la junta se acabó y pidió la fecha.

—¿Se exasperó o salió de ahí?

—No, comenzó a temblar.

—¿Dónde está?

—En el consulado —Logan observó su reloj de mano —Hace tres horas me dijo que la dejara ahí y no demoraría mucho en llegar.

—Seguramente le dejaron más trabajo y tiene que revisar los papeles de la junta.

—No ¿En serio? —Comentó la escocesa con sarcasmo —Dejó el maletín en el auto.

La puerta abriéndose de nuevo causó un sonido ensordecedor en medio del ligero silencio de las naciones, que esperaban que la identidad de la persona se revelara. El retumbar de los zapatos de tacón en el suelo pasó a la cocina, a donde las otras dos siguieron, encontrándose con la inglesa abriendo la nevera.

—_I think you were dead_ —Bromeó la escocesa, tomando lugar en la barra —Tardaste mucho.

—_Yes… Well _—La rubia se giró—Me encontré con Renata cuando iba saliendo del consulado y fuimos a tomar un café, por eso tardé.

—_Le do bhean chéile(2)_~ —Intervinieron las voces burlonas de las irlandesas. Charlotte miró a las cuatro bretonas, incrédula.

—Sí, estamos aquí para joderte la existencia ¿Algún problema? —Cuestionó Escocia.

—Voy al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas.

* * *

Charlotte caminaba por área de licores, observando los mejores vinos, hasta que sus ojos encontraron dos que llamaron su atención; dos vinos rosados exportados de Francia. Uno, _Château de L' Orangerie Rose_ y cuya cosecha era del 2012 y el otro, un _Guigal Côtes- Du- Rhône Rosé_ del 2011. Loa tomó y colocó en la cesta, esa noche tendría una cena con sus hermanas por petición de la galesa, y ella debía encargarse de las bebidas.

Se dirigió al área de cajas para pagar, sacó dinero de la cartera y esperó a que su turno llegara. Delante de ella había un terceto de chicos con la bandera americana plasmada en las mejillas y comprando una gran cantidad de botanas y cervezas para celebrar. Largó un suspiro, hasta en su país hacían eso.

Salió del lugar con la bolsa de papel y la depósito en asiento del copiloto, para dirigirse a su asiento correspondiente. Paró en una florería, buscando un buen ramo de alcatraces, y encontrando a alguien más.

—_Lotty? _

—_Kendall? _—La inglesa giró, forzando una sonrisa mientras la otra se acercaba a ella —¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya estarías es casa celebrando.

—Es que mi vuelo sale en una hora y vine a comprar unas flores—La americana mostró una gran sonrisa — ¿Vienes conmigo al aeropuerto a despedirme?

Charlotte vaciló un poco. Ante la vacilación, Kendall formó _puppy eyes_, aquella expresión a la que la mayor no podía resistirse. Inglaterra bufó rendida.

—Muy bien, voy a dejarte al aeropuerto. Sube la maleta al auto.

* * *

Ambas naciones, inglesa y norteamericana se encontraban sentadas en espera de que el vuelo de Kendall fuera anunciado y ella se retirara a su tierra para celebrar su cumpleaños como era debido, con su gente y sus continuos desfiles. Las dos chicas estaban en silencio, la menor recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su ex colonizadora, cuya calidez le abrigaba en aquel lluvioso mediodía.

Inglaterra se mantenía derecha y con la cartera en sus piernas, aguardando por el distorsionado llamado a los pasajeros por medio del angloparlante, mientras Kendall disfrutaba sacándose fotos con la bretona y sus múltiples gestos graciosos a la cámara. De pronto, las bocinas llamaron a todos los pasajeros al esperado vuelo a Norteamérica, la tierra de la libertad.

—_Well…_ Creo que nos despedimos nuevamente, Lotty —La americana dio un abrazo fuerte a la británica, que correspondió —¿Nos vemos el próximo mes en Italia?

—Nos vemos en Italia, Kendall —Inglaterra entregó el ramo de alcatraces a la chica y observó como ésta se alejaba, despidiéndose con la mano agitándose en el aire.

* * *

—_Então?(3)_… No entiendo por qué si no querías estar con ella en este día aceptaste llevarla al aeropuerto. Sólo tú eres masoquista, Inglaterra —Reprendió la portuguesa.

—Fueron sus ojos, Portugal, su expresión de cachorro, aún sabe cómo utilizarla —La rubia tomó un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Ella y Renata se habían juntado para comer y hablar de lo que ocurría en sus vidas cuando no estaban juntas en un bar perdiendo la conciencia a base de licores. La segunda había pasado a su casa luego de que la inglesa había dejado los licores.

—Debes aprender a resistir, no vas a estar cediendo a sus peticiones cada vez que use esos ojos.

—_It's her birthday, Reno _—Confesó en un murmuro —No podía simplemente decirle 'No, adiós.'

—Puede ser navidad, año nuevo, incluso el día de la Bandera o un día ordinario y tú seguirás accediendo, tal como lo hacías cuando era pequeña ¿Y para qué? Al final te abandonó, Charlie.

—¡Gracias!¡A un ex gran Imperio le encanta que le recalquen que ha perdido colonias! —Soltó con sarcasmo la inglesa. Su teléfono sonó —Dame un segundo.

La chica atendió el mensaje, ignorándolo.

—No lo hago con la intención de herirte, sé que ya estás lo suficientemente jodida como para que yo lo haga aún más, pero si te digo lo que te digo es porque te quiero. No más que _ellas_, pero lo hago y me duele verte de esa forma.

—Da lo mismo, estoy bien, contenta de comer contigo otra vez, _my dear Reno_.

—_Sim, por isso chove, Charlie(4)_

* * *

¿Hacía cuanto había salido? Hacía más de cuatro horas, eran las ocho de la noche y no había rastros de ella, ni siquiera había respondido los otros quince mensajes. Tan sólo hubo uno con un ''_Llegaré luego''_ No era una adolescente rebelde para hacer aquello, pero por otra parte era ¿Razonable? Durante muchos años no tuvo que darle explicaciones a nadie sobre llegar tarde o temprano a casa, era dueña de sus actos y pensamientos. Ni ella, ni Escocia ni mucho menos Irlanda del Norte tenían derecho a recriminarle.

Por supuesto no su deber como naciones, pero sí su deber como hermanas mayores. Eran las encargadas de velar por ella, de cuidarle desde las penumbras e invisibles a sus analíticos ojos, que nada pasaba desapercibido de sus territorios sin que ella lo supiera de sobra.

—¿Aún no llega? —Escuchó decir a la pelirroja.

—No, seguramente se entretuvo con algunas cosas, sabes que es distraída.

—No trates de ocultar que estás preocupada. Mucho menos de mí, Gwendolyn.

—Hace mucho tiempo que salió, no ha respondido los mensajes que le he envía…

—_Iarraimid Renata(5)_, dice que se despidió en el museo y dijo que vendría para acá. —Comentaron las irlandesas entrando en el _living._

—_Byddwch yn gweld, Logan?(6) _Algo le pudo ocurrir. Voy a llamar a la policía.

—Es cuatro de Julio.

Como si aquella fuera una respuesta a sus cuestiones invisibles, la galesa se quedó callada, las irlandesas se miraron entre ellas, volviendo la mirada al gran ventanal que era atacado con diminutas gotitas de agua resbalándose por el frío cristal en una competencia por ver cuál caía más rápido, terminando con su corta vida.

* * *

El lugar era estruendoso, con las luces revoloteando por todo el lugar y las personas bailando entre ellas, algunas tantas en la barra bebiendo, tal como ella. Perdiendo el conocimiento o tratando de adormecer esa parte del cerebro que se encargaba de recalcarles su sufrimiento.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allá? Había salido de su casa alrededor de las tres de la tarde para comer y pasear con Renata y luego de tres horas se encontraba en una discoteca sentada en la barra, ordenando un whisky doble. Muchos chicos flirteando con ella, a lo cual ella simplemente volteaba la cara o hacía un gesto despectivo. Pagó la cuenta y salió para tomar un taxi hasta el bar más alejado de su hogar.

Simplemente no podía estar ahí, sus hermanas reunidas para hacerle la vida imposible y quizá para hacerle saber que su sufrimiento era merecido por haberse vuelto tan ambiciosa y haberle dado todo a la americana. Haberle entregado su humanidad, aquella que ni siquiera se entregó a sí misma ¿Pero por qué no darle un regalo tan hermoso? Ella de verdad creyó que la amaría siempre, que estarían unidas, porque eso era lo que ella deseaba, que Estados Unidos se quedara con ella para apoyarla en todo momento, no como sus hermanas mayores que sólo se veían durante las navidades y cumpleaños. Pero todo cambia, Estados Unidos aprendió y luchó por su libertad y al final la obtuvo, destrozando el corazón de Inglaterra.

Quien sabe, quizá y al final Escocia tenía razón al reiterarle que era merecedora del dolor que sentía.

Ahora nuevamente se encontraba en la barra, intoxicando a su cuerpo con whisky y cualquier otra sustancia alcohólica que el _bartender _le ofrecía, tratando de mantenerse en la compostura de una _dama_, la cual había perdido al cruzar por la puerta a aquel lugar.

Siempre era lo mismo, cada cuatro de Julio ella sufría y Estados Unidos celebraba, ¿Qué esperaba?¿Que la menor llorara con ella? No, ella había aprendido a sufrir sola durante tantos años, acumulando valor cada año para poder mirar a la americana y desearle un buen cumpleaños.

Nuevamente, y luego de casi dos horas, pagó la cuenta y salió del lugar, mientras las gotas que caían se estrellaban contra su ropa, empapando su cuerpo entero, total ya nada importaba, no había nada que la lluvia no pudiera desprender de su alma o tal vez era todo lo contrario. Cuando llovía, el corazón se le achicaba, sus cuerdas vocales apenas y podían pronunciar palabra y sus ojos se cristalizaban todo el día, aflorando sus recuerdos y añoranzas.

Aún faltaba mucho camino para llegar a casa y no había prisa, no para ella, mientras dejaba que las escasas o abundantes lágrimas siguieran su camino confundiéndose con la lluvia y no tener que volver a hacerlo mientras Logan le acentuaba lo mismo que cada esporádico año.

Las calles estaban casi solitarias, con alguna que otra persona caminando bajo la protección del paraguas y dirigiéndose a sus destinos, ella se preguntaba si serían felices con sus vidas, si se sentirían tan melancólicos como ella, todos tienen una vida difícil, pero por más difícil que sea, siempre podían encontrar un pequeño detalle que los hacía felices, incluso la persona más triste y solitaria. Incluso ella.

Así era la vida.

* * *

/1/

La puerta se abrió, acompañada del sonido de las llaves en el recipiente de vidrio. El sonido alertó a las mayores que de inmediato salieron de sus lugares para dirigirse a la puerta y encontrarse a la menor de las chicas, con la ropa húmeda, el cabello escurriendo agua y sus ojos arrastrando la mascara de sus pálidas pestañas, bañando sus mejillas en un río de oscuridad y su cuerpo emanando olor a alcohol.

Ninguna pronunció palabra, simplemente siguieron a la joven a través de las escaleras de madera hasta su habitación en donde se encerró y dirigió directo al cuarto de baño, dispuesta a sacar toda la suciedad y olores inapropiados de su cuerpo.

Las mayores entraron y se sentaron en el sofá de la rubia, escuchando las constantes faltas de aire que sufría. Jamás creyeron que experimentarían aquella sensación, que algo se alberga en tu garganta, algo pesado y el corazón galopa tan rápido, desesperado por correr y salvar a quien está hundido en dolor. Nunca lo pensaron porque se mantuvieron al margen de cada una, nunca se tomaron el tiempo para preguntarle como se sentía, sólo llegaban y le hacían sufrir más. Jamás se sintieron _hermanas._

Cuando escucharon el cerrar de la llave, levantaron la vista y la dirigieron a la puerta del baño, esperando ver salir a la causante de aquel sentimiento. ¿Qué seguía?¿Qué decir?

Sus ojos estaban acuosos, quiso correr como una niña pequeña y acurrucarse en el pecho de alguien con quien sentirse protegida, pero no tenía a esa persona, sólo las tenía a _ellas. _Otro nudo apareció en su garganta. Limpió sus ojos con la manga de la blusa y se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Tanto significó ella para ti? —Preguntó Siobhan con delicadeza, Charlotte asintió. —¿Por qué?

—_Why?_ —Repitió con un poco de cinismo —Yo lo único que quería era alguien que me quisiera.

—Le entregaste todo de ti —Comentó Logan. Ahí vamos de nuevo — Al final…

—Me dejó en medio de la lluvia, mirándome como si ya no valiera nada. Porque tal vez… —Tragó saliva, intenta deshacer el nudo — _Maybe I was nothing._

—¿Sólo vas a decir que no eras nada?¿Y qué me dices de ese gran Imperio que solías ser?

—Se fue. Es injusto.

—_Ydw(7) _—Afirmó Gwendolyn —Pero es injusto lo que te hizo ella.

Charlotte caminó para sentarse en la cama, pero la escocesa le tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta su regazo haciendo que se sentara. La bretona se sorprendió, mientras sus labios temblaban como los de un niño asustado. Quería llorar y que ellas la entendieran.

—Sabemos que no somos las mejores hermanas, pero algo es seguro, Charlie, nadie va a quererte más que nosotras —Habló Sinead.

—No necesito que finjan.

—No estamos fingiendo. Actuamos así porque queríamos que fueras aún más fuerte. Queremos que lo seas. Que le demuestres a la Kendall que no te va a derrumbar jamás —Esta vez fue Gales.

—_Please, England,_ mírate al espejo y date cuenta de lo que eres. Nada te dañaba.

—Porque la tenía a ella —Y finalmente lloró —Ustedes nunca estuvieron conmigo, y nunca mostraron interés en hacerlo—Logan comenzó a mecerse, tratando de calmar el hipeo de la menor, dando masajitos en la espalada, como si se tratara de un bebé —Poco a poco fui derrumbándome cuando me dejó. Tarde o temprano todos se van.

—Nosotras no lo haremos —Defendió Siobhan.

—Ninguna de nosotras lo hará, estaremos para cuidarte, como durante años lo hemos hecho. No importa lo que hagas, lo que hayamos hecho, siempre vamos a amarte —Susurró Gwendolyn acariciando su brazo.

—Podrás emborracharte todo lo que desees, pero tienes que saber que luego de eso tienes que ponerte de pie y… —Irlanda habló, recobrando la compostura —Y seguir avanzando.

—¿Y si un día me doy cuenta que ya no puedo?

—Entonces estaremos ahí para apoyarte, para caminar contigo. Nunca dudes del amor que te tenemos, _Coinín(8)._

Cinco minutos pasaron para que todas las bretonas pudieran recobrarse, mientras la pelirroja sentía la calmada respiración de la rubia, acompasada a la suya.

—_Come just as you are to us, don't need apologies, know that you are all worthy. We'll take your bad days with youy goods. Walk through the storm we would, we do it because we Love you… Unconditionally[1]._ —Terminó por cantar Logan, dejando que la menor durmiera entre sus brazos.

Toda su vida se convenció a sí misma de lo horrible que eran sus hermanas, de lo crueles que habían sido con ella, pero nunca supo que esta era su manera de quererla, de hacerla fuerte, de formarla como una nación.

Hubo una anciana a la cual le tuvo mucho aprecio, Lucianne, con la cual hablaba tan tranquilamente de todo y cuando le mencionó a sus hermanas mayores, ella simplemente le dijo:

''_¿Sabes? Yo tuve dos hermanas, una mayor y una menor. En algunas ocasiones peleamos Jessica y yo por la ropa, por los cosméticos, o por cualquier cosa. Durante esos momentos me juntaba con Elizabeth, mi hermana menor, y solíamos burlarnos de ella. Otras veces era al revés, peleaba con Elizabeth y me juntaba con Jessica, otras tantas ellas peleaban conmigo y yo me quedaba sola. _

_Cuando tuve mi primer matrimonio y no funcionó, ellas estuvieron ahí sin decepcionarme. Me ofrecieron su apoyo. Mamá solía decir ''Cuando yo muera, no quiero que haya rivalidades entre ustedes. Yo no tuve hermanos y quiero que ustedes se apoyen entre ustedes, porque no habrá nadie más para ustedes que no sean ustedes''. Cuanta razón tenía ella. _

_Muchas veces, no sólo nuestras hermanas, sino nuestra familia, son las personas en las que menos confiamos y son las personas que jamás nos traicionarán. Por eso, Charlotte, cuida a tus hermanas y ámalas incondicionalmente, no importa lo que hicieron, fueron, son y serán tus hermanas y siempre serán los muros en los cuales puedes apoyarte, incondicionalmente.''_

.-.-.

Traducciones:

1.-_Ja, sie können: _Sí, pueden.

2.- _Le do bhean chéile: _Con tu esposa.

3.- _Então?:_ ¿Entonces?

4.- _Sim, por isso chove, Charlie: _Sí, por eso llueve, Charlie.

5.- _Iarraimid Renata: _Llamamos a Renata.

6.-_ Byddwch yn gweld, Logan?: _¿Lo ves, Logan?

7.- _Ydw: _Sí.

8.- _Coinín: _Coneja.

Definiciones:

1.- Es parte de la nueva canción de Katy Perry, _Unconditionally, _es por eso que Logan la canta :3

* * *

**Hey, espero que les haya gustado esto, lo hice con mucho cariño. ¿Por qué lo hice? Bueno, tengo dos hermanas y muchas veces tenemos situaciones difíciles, creo que por ellas nació ésta historia, además de lo que mamá nos dice siempre c': So, si tienen hermanos, ámenlos mucho, y nunca les fallen, por más estresantes que sean D: Anyway, cualquier cosa que tengan para decir, envíen reviews **

**Hasta luego, Rango fuera~**


End file.
